Amongst the Dragons
by RileyRiot
Summary: Two rival kingdoms. Both dragon families. They've both waged wars and won many of them. But what happens when two rival princes' meet without realising? Will a love blossom? or will a battle break out? Follow the two family's stories. Fruk, Ameripan, Ruchi, Dennor, Gerita, Spamano, Prucan and more.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdoms. Many of them were in a forgotten world from that of fairy tales. Two kingdoms ruled over most of the land, one was on the western side of the world the other in the east. One consisted of two island parts and part of a huge mass of land,this kingdom was mostly green land with multiple huge forests across the kingdom,although on the furthest away island in the northern area it had bitter cold winters, the other was a mix of barren snow lands and oriental cities, ruins and lands with ancient undiscovered artifacts that were connected with two small islands either side of the oriental side of the kingdom. Both had competitively large empires compared to lesser kingdoms in the forgotten world, one was named Fywenetae, the western kingdom, the other was named Rhawien Yigolia , the eastern kingdom. The lesser kingdoms of the forgotten world were that of many, although four were most import_ant, there was Saulith a land with very fertile land, it farmed a lot and had beautiful flowers blooming all year round, Niethien, the most northern kingdom, it was larger than the other three but couldn't compete with the size of the west and east kingdoms, this was mostly snowy land although it was rather beautiful, Ibeili was well known for it's food and fruits grown in the northern part of it's empire, and finally there was Grerrarith a rather closed off empire that was known for their heart clenching battle cries and blood thirsty soilders, nether the less they still could not defeat the over whelming power of the west and east kingdoms.

Fywenetae was a kingdom that spanned over one large island and another smaller one closer to the chunk of land they had nearer the other lesser kingdoms. The larger island was split into two parts, one was a thriving normal area, while further north the land up there had bitter cold winters and heavy snow fall, this area was less populated that that of the southern area. The smaller island was nearer to the main land of the kingdom. It consisted mainly of farm land, and many of the producers of the kingdom lived there for the fertile lands it held, it also contained many of the ports that were used to comunnicate with the larger island west of it, these were also used for trading with other kingdoms. The main part of the kingdom was where the rulers of the country dwelled along with there two sons, most of the rich people lived in this land and it was used for many of the shop owners to sell what they had shiped over from the smaller island just a little north west of it.

The rulers of Fywenetae were what you would call complete opposites. One was a flirtatous man with shoulder length, wavy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a smirk plastered on his face twenty four seven, his name was Francis Bonnefoy, the other was more of a gentleman, he had dirty blonde, messy short hair, forest green eyes, and huge caterpillar eyebrows, his name was Arthur Kirkland. Both were dragon hybrids, they had the powers of dragons but had the power to change into a human form, although their dragon forms were used in battles. Athur was an Earthern Dragon, forest green scales and wings, although he did not tend to fly, he had rather large talons which he would use to climb the tallest of mountians, he could grow whole forests from just wishing it of mother nature and could command rocks to use to his will. Francis was a Sky Dragon, he had light blue scales and huge wings, which he would use whenever he was travelling, he would control the skys and weather up there to do whatever he commanded. You know what they say, opposites attract... These two men had ruled separate kingdoms until they had married and joined them together to create the western kingdom. These two men also had two sons one named Alfred, he had short blonde hair, a strange cow flick and blue eyes much like Francis', the other was named Mathew, he had shoulder length blond hair, a strange looping curl that stuck out from his hair no matter what he did, and violet/blue eyes. Alfred was loud, boisterous, and obnoxious, while Mathew was quiet, shy and preffered to keep to himself. Alfred was a fire dragon, he had blood red scales, wings and talons, he could use either of them, and could breath fire and control it to do his biding, although Arthur could control a fire he started and couldn't control. Mathew was a Air Dragon, with almost white, blue scales , and rather large wings which he used more often than talons, he could control the wind and use it to his advantage, he could even turn himself invisible.

Fywenetae were allied with many of the empires apart from the eastern one. Francis had two allies which were his best friends, the ruler of Saulith, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and a friend from Grerrarith whoms name was Gilbert Beilschmidt, he was a knight last Francis knew, but he has not heard from him in around two years. The land Fywenetae owned in the area of the other empires was used a lot to communicate and set up alliances with other empires. Francis' main role was to from alliances and decide wether on not the empire should go to war or not. Arthur was orginally from the smaller island just north west of the main land, and made it a powerful empire through a thing he called a navy. He was usually the one to contol that elemant of the army and controlled what went in and out of the kingdom, although he was the more motherly person in the the relationship between the two. The two princes were the ones that really had nothing to do, apart from to entertain guests while their fathers were working, or they would have lessons with their tutors, or possible horse riding lessons or fighting lessons with their element tutors. The only rival the Fywenetae kingdom had was Rhawien.

The kingdom of Rhawien Yigolia was much different. It was a place of difference and culture. This kingdom was a vastly large one. The kingdom spread over a huge part of land, including various small islands and various large ones. Due to this kingdoms land the people were split into two. The majority of the northern land was that of bitter winters, icy winds and quiet people, opposing to the south which was one of happiness, grace and many festivals. Nevertheless the kingdom was beautiful as were it's people. The kingdom was quite cut off from the rest having only small interactions with minor nearby kingdoms. But both parts of this kingdom included great country side. With many mountains and in parts green grass. The villages by the coast of the land were used for trading with minor kingdoms. The ones in the land's heart held many royals and the higher class. The place had many wild animals, such as tigers, lepoards, pumas and white tigers. Yet somehow the people and animals all managed to live in a peaceful harmony deciding it best not to fight, 'les they wanted to feel the Kings wrath.

The rulers of Rhawien Yigolia were both quite different. The king was a tall, confident man with almost platinum blonde hair, startingly violet eyes that always had a playful glint even in battle and a childish smile that was forever present, his name was Ivan Braginski. And although his eyes were like that of a child they hid great pain, bravery and loyalty behind them, but due to the past of the King. He had learnt to hide it all behind his smile. Now the 'queen' of Rhawien Yigolia was a complete opposite. He had femine features and a graceful posture. Many looked up to him and saw him as a idol. He was one of the few that the king wouldn't dare harm no matter what they did. In return the queen was very loyal to Ivan. She was in charge of making the desicions that were relevant to the citizens whereas the king was in charge of the land, manufacturing and war. The queen had shoulder length brown hair tied back into a ponytali and piercing brown eyes mixed with a hint of gold. He represented the grace of the kingdom. His name was Yao. The king and queen had two sons. Hong and Kiku. Hong was a quiet prince who although was rebelious always apologised for his mischievous antics. He always kept a mysterious manner about him and most of the citizens knew close to nothing about this prince. The second prince was Kiku. He was a very delicate looking boy. With flawless pale skin, smooth black hair and milky brown eyes, like pools of chocolate. He was a master of all the martial arts and the wittiest of the two princes. Although he always seemed calm, he was known to be able to kill a man with a single cut of his blade. This family was also one of dragon hybirds. Ivan a powerful snow dragon, when in his dragon form he presented pure white scales with beautiful icy blue patterns on his back, his wings magnificent. e could breath ice and freeze fire, with this ability he was able to stop fire dragons dead in their tracks.. He was able to fly without a flaw. Yao was a luck dragon, like the symbol of his original kingdom. He had multiple colours in his scales the majority a fiery red and vibrant yellow and although had no wings he was able to move with great grace and brought luck to the kingdom. With him they had won many battles fought in the past. Hong was a guardian dragon. He could sense danger if it was near and was able to see into the future if a disaster was to come. He had prevented war many times with his ability, he could also breathe fire though chose to never use this. In his dragon form he was a midnight blue dragon with wide wings that out matched all.

Now Kiku was the peculiar one in their family. Although he was indeed part of his family he was not a dragon and didn't have any abilities of dragons. Kiku was infact a merman. He could turn into one whenever he pleased. Although he possesed no dragon abilities he could command water and had a song that hypnotised even the worst of men. He was often treated as the treasure of the land as there were not many mermaids left. King Ivan rejected his son because of this. He and Kiku didn't get along, if it was not for the Queen, Prince Kiku would have been banished to the sea a long time ago.

This family lived with many animals in their home. Yao had a beautiful jet black leopard and a peacock with magnificent feathers. Ivan owned animals of winter. He had a snow wolf and a young polar bear with pure white fur. Hong chose to own no animals, simply a small pixie that stayed on his shoulder almost all the time. Kiku was a lover of cats both big and small. He owned a white tiger and a fiery pheonix. They fit him perfectly and he loved them both. Opposites attract after all...

These are our two main Kingdoms. Both quite different as you can see. Both are rivals and have waged war before but none have won against each other. Both posses overwhelming power, with many advantages and disadvantages. However this is not what this story will be about. This story will be about two of our princes, from rival sides. What'll happen when they meet? A tragedy? Will a romance form? you'll just have to wait and see

* * *

Saulith-Spain kingdom

Neithen- The nordic's kingdom

Ibeili- Italy and romano's kingdom

Grerrarith- Germany's kingdom.

Fywenetae- France's and Arthur's kingdom

Rhawien Yigolia - Russia's and china's Kingdom.

The saulith kingdom and half of the ibeili is allied as well as half of ibeili and gerrarith.

The key above is all the main kingdoms. So we hope you like this chapter. Review if you enjoyed ^-^

Riley & Meghan~


	2. Chapter 2

"ALFRED! YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE ROSE GARDENS!" Alfred grimiced at the sound of his father's voice. He had been with his element tutor earlier today and had learnt a new way to spread fire across a stretch of land so he decided to practice the new method outside. He wasn't so stupid as to practice inside, although he got the next step wrong... he should have practiced outside in the training arena...not in his father's rose gardens... Alfred panicked, his cow flick flipping from side to side as he searched for a place to hide in his chambers. He settled for his wardrobe and flung door open before practically diving in dramatically and slamming the door closed behind him. He rubbed his now sore behind and listened to the sounds outside of the enclosed space. Arthur on the other hand was storming down the hall of the chambers wing, his boots he had on made stomping noises as he pounded towards Alfred's chambers, his face was flushing red with anger. Arthur flung open the door and thundered,

"ALFRED YOU BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Arthur's voice was becoming more and more like a hiss every second. Alfred covered his mouth, trying to calm his breathing and hide it from his now fiery tempered father. Arthur's eyes gazed around the room. He listened intently, his lizard like hearing coming in use, he listened to the vibrations in the air, and picked up, almost immediatley, Alfred breathing heavily in the wardrobe to his left. Arthur rolled his eyes his head rolling slightly with them, Alfred was acting as if he was three again, although he was nineteen, really he should be courting someone at this age, a princess from an allied kingdom perhaps, although he knew Alfred wasn't mature enough to be courting someone as yet , his younger brother Mathew would probably have married before he was mature enough to even meet a noble woman...But that was another matter for another day, now all that concerned Arthur was finding his rebellious son, and giving him a good scolding.

"ALFRED I KNOW YOU ARE IN THE WARDROBE! GET OUT NOW AND FACE UP TO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Alfred sighed loudly and then proceeded to crawl out of the enclosed space and stand up infront of his father and face his rage. Alfred gulp audiably and flinched as Arthur took a deep breath in...only to be interupted by Francis' velvety voice.

"Mon amor!~ Where iz Mathew?~" Arthur rolled his eyes at the flirty man's nickname for him.

"How should I know, YOU were suppost to be helping me find Alfred ten minutes ago, why do you want him anyway?" The flirty man just shrugged.

"I wanted to zee if 'e could run an errand for moi, but never mind..." Arthur just rolled his eyes at the man, always trying to get out of work and such... but Mathew may have made some sort of silly mistake, like the time when he accidently turned his elemental tutor into air, yeah Francis had a lot of fun trying to get him back...

"Anyway..." Alfred interupted the two's arguing and coughed a little," Am I gonna get punished or what dudes?" Arthur spun on his heel back around to Alfred and answered quickly.

"Yes, you are, and even more so for using that rediculous slang you have picked up from going over to the far off island all too often. You are grounded for two weeks, mister, and you're not going to be aloud to go to your riding lessons for a week, do you understand?" Alfred nodded begrudingly and looked down preparing his puppy dog eyes to convince his father to reconsider the harsh punishment that he had been given. He was just about to start his begging for a nicer punishment, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he spun around, only to see air. He lifted an eyebrow but turned back around, after a few seconds that tapping continued. He started to shake a little until he heard a quiet voice.

"Alfred. Alfred. Help I'm invisable.." Alfred began to whimper and ran behind his parents, Francis only chuckled at his child's behaviour and turned to Arthur,

"Ahhhh~ Mathew 'az turned 'imself invisable again~" Arthur face palmed and tsked quietly.

"Mathew... You really need to learn a little more before you try and turn yourself invisable again... And please tell us when you're going to actually try and do it instead of scaring your poor brother to death." Every one looked at the empty space that was now Mathew and heard a shuffling noise until Alfred was poked from behind, Alfred doing the manliest scream ever before Mathew spoke up.

"Okay papa I'm sorry..." Mathew spoke quietly before Alfred butted in.

"Dude! You have got to learn better! Ya' know! You gave me a little fight, but cause' I'm the hero you can't scare me!" Alfred began to laugh very loudly until Francis butted in yet again.

"Ahhhhh~ Mathew come on. We shall figure out how to get you back to normale." Francis turned on his heel and walked out of Alfred's chambers, with what both Arthur and Alfred assumed to be Mathew following closely behind. Arthur just rolled his eyes as his husband walked out of the door, he really was a pain sometimes. Alfred just slumped his shoulders as he waited for Arthur to tell him what to do, he was grounded after all. Arthur quickly spun back around to Alfred and sighed while rubbing his temples.

"Alfred you're coming with me... I guess I can show you how to control your fires easier and rejuvinate the roses, while Francis turns back Mathew.." Alfred just nodded with a small closed eye smile and followed his more collected father out the back of the castle into the rose gardens.

The younge prince gazed around the gardens, the roses were now charred black, the ground was brown with darker patches where the fires had just burned out, the oak and ash trees that lined the gardens borders were charred with some of their bark remaining on the thick tunks, althought barely any was left, the flower patches were destroyed from the flames and some small fires were still burning and crackling. Arthur clanched his fists but breathed deeply relieving his stress. Alfred flinched slightly from the sudden emotion but relaxed as his father calmed down. Arthur raised his hand from his side and concentrated on the whole garden. A few seconds of silent occured before green beams ran out of Arthur's hand and spread across the destroyed lawn and flowers. In it's wake it left crimson red roses in full bloom, dark green grass, trees with emerald green leaves and chocolate brown bark, and the flower beds were in full bloom, the charred garden was completely rejuvinated. Arthur's hand seized it's beams as he comanded, and his forest green eyes darkened once more as he stopped his power use. Alfred gazed once more around the garden, breathless, his father really was a skiled Earthern dragon, he could even make a garden come back to life, and in full bloom! Arthur snapped his fingers in front of Alfred's face getting his concetration back.

"Now, Alfred , let's get started.." Alfred simply nodded his head and his father stood beside him.

"Right, now Alfred, the key to controlling your element is concentration. Without it, you will not be able to control it, therefore resulting in a catastrophic disaster." Alfred nodded his head following along with his father's lecture. Arthur continued his lecture with a quick sidewards glance and a small nod.

"So raise your arm up to shoulder level and concentrate your energy and power on the ground there." Alfred did as he was told and fire flew out of his hand in the wrong direction. Arthur quickly snapped his fingers, dismissing the fire and sighed.

"This... is going to take a while..." Alfred smiled shyly and looked at his feet.

~XxX~XxX~

Arthur and Alfred had spent the whole afternoon summoning and dismising fire. It had taken a while but ALfred got it eventually. The family was now sat around the dinner table on their own for once instead of with the whole court. The family was eating in comfertable silence with the occasional scratching of a knife or fork against the plate. Alfred was bored of the silence and spoke up,

"Hey...Where's Mathew?.." Arthur sighed and looked at Francis.

"You did remember to turn him back right...?" Francis gulped as a little green scale formed on the surface of his husband's skin.

"A-a-ahhhhh...um,...oui...o-of course I did.." Arthur face palmed and sighed loudly,

"How are we suppost to find him!" What they didn't know was that Mathew ws sat across from them sighing and talking to his pet polar bear he had taken to dinner. Mathew sighed.

"Hey... guys... I'm over here..." Mathew wasn't found until the next morning when Alfred though there was a ghost in his room...

~XxX~XxX~

'Aiaaa! Ivan! It seems Kiku has locked himself in his room again!' The 'queen' of Rhawien Yigolia said, his voice full of worry, that worry etched onto his face too. Yet the king simply smiled and nodded 'Da, I know. I told him to.'

'Why would you do that? We were supposed to find him a princess today.' The brunette sighed, falling back into his chair. 'Da but the weather isn't fit for it' With that the 'queen' glanced out of the window. Ivan was right. The weather was cold and stormy yet again. Yao sighed yet again and stood up. 'Well I suppose I'll go and try to get him to come out for dinner~aru' And with that he made his way upstairs to the princes' room.

He knocked on the door lightly, knowing how his son hated loud noises. But upon reciving no answer he knocked again, adding some volume 'Hai? What is it?' A voice sounded from the other side of the door. Yao took this as a good sign and slowly opened the door. 'Kiku ~aru? Is everything alright? Ivan hasn't been mistreating you again has he?' The raven shook his head softly, sitting up on his bed to look at his father. 'Iie he has not but...eto...I'm having trouble...' Yao winced at his sons language. He had decided that to become more independant he would create a different language to that of his fathers' for his land. Putting that to the side for the moment the 'queen' sat down beside his son and rest one of his hands on the princes' back 'You can tell me aru~ What's bothering you Kiku?' Kiku hesitated biting his lip, determining wether to tell his dad of the problem or not. 'Eto...I- I'm having trouble...I understand that powers activate for dragons at different times but...I haven't got any powers and I'm 18 now. A adult.I don't understand. All the books I read say that I should have gotten my powers now.' Yao looked shocked. 'Why didn't you say before aru?' Kiku looked up and shrugged. 'I did. I told father. He shrugged me off, so I didn't question again.' Yao rolled his eyes

' I mean why didn't you tell me?' Kiku shook his head. 'I don't know, but if you excuse me. I would like to go to the dock in my part of the land please' Yao gasped 'In that weather?! No way aru~!' Kiku bit back a laugh and smiled faintly 'Iie in my land it's much better. It is spring after all and I would like to watch the sakura blossoms' Yao nodded understandingly. Kiku loved sakura's and flowers in general. 'Well...be back by 5 we're going to have to have a meeting. You will need to begin courting soon' The prince nodded not really listening and with a small wave walked out, hopping into a small carrige,where one of the chouffers drove him to his land.

~XxX~XxX~

Kiku now stood on one of the many docks looking out at the ocean. The breeze whipped his hair softly forwards into his face and he allowed a smile to grace his features. As he looked back away from the ocean, one of his friends ran up to him 'Kiku! Kiku! Is it really you?! Wow! I haven't seen you in so long!'

'Kon'ichiwa Mei' Kiku said waving, 'mei' smiled happily 'Has Ivan been keeping you then?' Kiku nodded 'Hai, I need to practice to get my powers working but I honestly can't' Mei patted his back sympatheticaly. She was one of the few people here who knew Kiku was of royalty. Kiku didn't like attention so he never made a grand entrance or anything of the sort. Mei was a mermaid and a enchantress. Quite a talented one at that. 'So how's things going in the ocean?' The raven asked in mild amusement Mei looked up curiously, why would the prince want to know of the ocean, he had always disliked water before. 'Um...everything's good...Ravi had his birthday last week. His powers had just started to kick in and he got his tail at last. The prince nodded. Ravi had been eager to get his tail for so long, it was good that he finally got his wish.

The two continued their conversation peacefully sitting on a nearby bench watching the ocean and the blossoms fall from the trees. Slowly the time passed and Ravi joined the two. Kiku felt happy to be able to talk to his friends again and not worry about his stupid powers not working. The trio talked about pointless things, or the neighboring it was a nice time. Soon the sun began to set and Ravi had to go home as it was 6 now. Kiku gasped remembering his fathers words. He was over one hour late. 'Gomenesai Mei-san. I must go!' With that being said the raven stood up and began to run towards his carrige...


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred had been sat under his oak bed for around two hours now...No matter what his parents had done, or said he would not move from under the very thing that was protecting from the so called 'ghost' that was in his bedroom 'haunting him'.

"For goodness sake..." Arthur rubbed his temples in agrovation, "...Alfred, come out right now, a visitor is going to be here soon...and we..um want you to meet her..." Alfred's ears pricked up imiadlatley, he hadn't met a girl before, apart from the maids, whom he was not allowed to flirt with... Alfred mumbled from under the bed "Who is it?...Where's she from?" Arthur gave out another frustrated sigh while his husband snickered at him. He sent an icy glare Francis' way, who shut up, before he turned back to the bed.

"She's from the South East...her names' Michelle..." Arthur waited until he heard shuffling from under the curtained bed. Alfred pulled himself from under the bed as his fther let out a large sigh of relief while his other father smirked uncontrollably while waltzing up behind Arthur. He laughed before whispering something probably inappropiate in his ear, while Arthur was blushing insanely. Arthur gave Francis a half hearted smack on the arm and tsked while Alfred just coughed awkwardly.

"So... um, when do I meet this chick?" Arthur turned his gaze upon Alfred, while Francis just rubbed his now slightly bruised arm.

"You're not meeting her looking like that.." Alfred then looked down at himself, his shirt was now gray instead of crystal white, his skinny jeans had grey stains on the knees and thighs, his face itself was pretty grubby. The prince was completley covered in smiled sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...Sorry?" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose while Francis just smiled and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Well, 'e can just get changed, mon amor..." Arthur sighed and called the servents over.

"Get him changed..." The servents nodded quickly and dragged Alfred behind a screen to change him. They cleaned his face and hands before they helped him into his clothes. He was forced into a white military jacket with gloden trims and buttons, he had a red sash over the top of that, black trousers and shined dress shoes to go along with it, he had a pair of white gloves on as well, and of course he had his every day glasses changed to the ones he really disliked, they hurt the bridge of his nose. He walked out with one of the servents still brushing his hair. Arthur gave a happy smile, along with Francis, they both gave glances at each other while Alfred stood there a little uncomfortable. They both looked at Alfred who was probably going to moan about how he hated being dressed up and wanted to just be himself, but before he could open his mouth Arther had cut him off.

"You are getting dressed up for this, wether you like it or not mister. You have to look presentable infront of other royals and nobles alike." Alfred huffed and crossed his arms over his chest childishly. Arthur rolled his eyes and left Francis in the room. with Alfred who was shuffling his foot along the floor in a line. Francis sighed and spoke.

"Just do zis for your 'mama' Alfred..." Alfred nodded and let his arms flop by his side. Francis then span on his heel and headed out of the room, Alfred in tow.

Alfred was now stood next to his parents on the pavement waiting for the carriage to arive with the princess from the South East. Alfred along with his parents were dressed in military unifrom, although Arthur's was red with two white sashes over the top, black and white trimmings were on it, he had cream trousers on and black dress shoes, he had white gloves on as well along with his sword and hilt, his crown rested on his head, although his hair wasn't perfect. Francis was in a blue military uniform like Arthur's he had two white sashes over the top, cream trousers and black dress shoes, he also had white gloves on, his hilt and sword at his side, and his crown sat on top of his head, underneath was his shoulder length, perfect blond hair. Alfred had his little prince crown on and sighed while waiting, it was going to be a long day. As soon as he thought this the carriage containing the princess pulled up and a tanned girl stepped out, she had two dark haired pony tails in with red ribbons and a blue dress on. Alfred thought she was alright, but guessed why his father wanted him to meet her, although she probably knew why as well. She curtsied and Alfred bowed.

"Hello there Prince Alfred, I am Lady Michelle, I hope we can become aquainted." Alfred felt like snorting at the word aquainted, it's obvious his dad wanted him to 'woo' her. He smiled.

"That I hope we do Lady Michelle." Arthur smiled thankful that Alfred had been good and not a complete buffoon.

"Well me and Francis shall go and speak with the Lord and Lady, while don't you too go and get better aquainted?" Alfred nodded and took Michelle's arm,before leading her to the gardens. He really hated this... He couldn't wait until the day ended...but for now he would have to put on the fake smile and act formal.

Alfred had spent the whole day with Michelle... She was really quite clingy in his opinion, but he guessed he would have to cope for a while until he could actually pluck up the courage to tell his father. He tossed and turned under the pristene sheets until he heard a click noise from his window. He eyed it suspiously, until his mind got the better of him and he threw the sheets off of him and crept over to the window. He opened the latch and slid it open to be faced with Mathew zooming in and plopping himself down on the bed. He eyed him, stunned but then whisper-shouted

"Matthew, where have you been.." Matthew didn't answer as he slid his wings away slowly.

"I've um been... out... to see... someone...eh"Mathew blushed and looked to the side. Alfred felt like pressing further and did.

"Our fathers have been worried sick... I even had to meet some stupid princess today cause' you weren't there dude!" Mathew sighed.

"I'm sorry okay... I was seeing a man..."

"Why?" Mathew blushed more..

"Um... because...be-because.." Alfred then went wide eyed.

"Dude, you don't like some dude do you?!Like, like like?!" Matthew shushed him and spoke stuttering.

"Be quiet please Alfred!...And to answer your question... yes I do..." Alfred smiled gently.

"Who is he?" The younger blushed up a storm.

" A man from Gerrarith... why?" Alfred smiled, happily.

"Just wondered.. I won't tell.. Good night." Mathew nodded and slipped out while Alfred sighed and crawled back into bed.' What a strange day' he thought as he went to sleep...

~xXx~xXx~

The prince jumped into the carrige and told the driver to hurry. He would be in such trouble. The sun had already set and the stars had visibly set in. Kiku looked out of the window anxiously as the world passed by in a blur. He really hoped he wasn't too late.

Kiku knew he was in trouble as soon as he burst through the castle doors. His parents were sat on their thrones a few meters away. While the Queen looked worried, biting her lip anxiously the king seemed exceptionally happy, his childish smile in place. But Kiku knew something was off. He knew his parents well enough, to know when their expressions were set this way his father would punish him. The raven closed his eyes sighing deeply before walking further into the vast castle hall. 'Father, Mother, I apologise for being late. I got caught up watching the blossoms...' Kiku looked up at them.

'Kiku, you missed your own ball, at which you were meant to meet princesses...it's now ten o'clock. You realise you're in severe trouble da?' The sandy blonde haired man looked down at his son. Kiku swallowed and nodded allowing his head to fall, looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment in time. This has happened before. The kingdom did not know what went on mainly because Kiku's brother was never punished, just Kiku. His father held a deep resentment towards Kiku for no apparent reason. The queen tried multiple times to help Kiku in every way he could but to no avail.

'Good. You are not to speak for the next 3 days also you are to stay in one of the dungon rooms for that time, being treated like one of the prisoners and your garden shall be destroyed' Yao gasped silently. But he should have seen it. Worse had happened before. Kiku had the scars to prove it. The raven nodded sadly biting his tounge and willing the his tears to go away. He couldn't stand the thought of his garden being destroyed. All the beautiful tulips, roses, crysanthemums and trees killed. Gone. He had worked on that garden for such a long time too. But the young prince knew nothing could be done. He was then escourted down by a guard to the dungons ,wordlessly. He knew that his father had been in a good mood this time. There would be no scars given which Kiku was thankful walked inside the room without would be no point in fighting it anyway. The dungon cell was a cold, dreary room with a single bed, a sink and a toilet. Then a tiny window above the sink. Just out of Kiku's reach. The window had no glass though, just bars. Kiku sat on the bed looking through the metal bars of the door looking at the prisoners. It was a pitying sight. Some were sat infront of the bars begging to be let out, others were laid asleep and some were chained to the wall in a scary manner and Kiku knew they were sentenced for death. Even if not by law, by Ivan, their King.

A few hours later,at around midnight, Kiku was still sat though he had been given a packet of chalk by one of the kinder guards along with his food. So he was now sat drawing mindlessly. Suddenly a timid mewling sound came from the window. Kiku looked up and saw a small black and white cat staring down at him with bright green eyes. The cat made it's way through the bars and jumped down into the cell, sitting itself by Kiku. The prince decided to try and stroke the cat. Surprisingly the cat purred as Kiku stroked him. The cat decided then to sit on kiku's lap. Kiku thought for a moment he knew he couldn't speak but he wanted to keep the cat, deciding to call it midnight, like the time the cat had arrived. The prince carried on doodling on the stone wall until his eyelids felt heavier, and heavier. Slowly he drifted off to sleep. The cat still in his lap.

The next morning Kiku awoke shivering. He cleaned up best as he could in the little sink,while the small cat sat watching him curiously. Kiku wished there were no guards so he could talk to the small cat sat upon his bed, or that one of his friends would visit him. This wasn't the first time in the dungeons. He had been locked here for a whole week once. For sneaking out and pretending to be a ordinary civilian to be able to go to a festival with his friends without being treated all royal. The prince smiled remembering the pleasant memory.

Turns out the raven was in luck. One of his good friends who was a princess of a smaller kingdom in Gerrarith had come to visit him. She had long flowing hair a cheery smile and acted very ladylike at times. But she had a dangerous side to her as well as a crazy side. Kiku was one of the few people who saw the crazy side. Kiku nodded at her as she entered his cell. 'Not allowed to speak again I see?' Kiku nodded again in response smiling. She handed him a notepad from her bag along with a feather and container filled with ink 'Write with this then ok?' Kiku quickly wrote a 'yes' on the notepad. She laughed merrily 'Good'

The two continued their conversation for a little over a hour before she had to leave, for a date with her husband. Kiku smiled to himself after she'd left. Happy to have a friend visit him. Ivan of course wasn't home then. He must have been out visiting the neiboughring kingdom then. The prince thought. If the king was home he would have never let Elizabeta in. Kiku glanced around before going to sit next to the cat again. This was going to be a long three days...


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred was fed up of this! His fathers had been forcing him to see girls from all over the globe! He hated this constriction on his life, he wanted freedom.. He wanted to be able to make choices for himself for once instead of his strict fathers making the decisions for him, most of the time with out consulting him what so ever. He had met around fifteen.. he couldn't remember.. princesses and noble women, none of which he liked. Half of those women were at his arm all day giggling like love struck village girls. The ones that giggled each time a man or teen asked them to partake in a simple dance. He knew dances we fun, but they meant nothing to him, they were simply for something fun to do at a ball. He seriously needed to get away from his family for at least a little while. He also needed to think about his feelings. He knew if he didn't pick a girl soon his fathers wouldn't stop requesting for them to come to the palace, so he made a plan...

He had worked out that his fathers went to bed at around ten thirty each night and it took them around fifteen minutes to actually fall asleep, he also knew that Mathew sneaked out around every two days to go and see the man he liked from Gerrarith and probably got back around two in the early hours of the morning. So he had planned to sneak out the way Mathew did, which was down some drainage pipes down the side of the castle, you then had to jump across to a rose vein panel and clamber down it, next you had to get out of the walls, which could be done by flying over them, but quite fast as there were spotlights with the guards on night duty. All of it was pretty easy according to Mathew, but he was a dragon with the ability to fly fast and accurate, Alfred however really hadn't mastered that area of training and normally flew at a gentle pace as it hurt his wing muscles if he went too fast and of course his dragon type was more of an all-rounder when it came to the capabilities of the dragon, so he was really quite equal on each aspect.

Mathew and Alfred tiptoed down the tiled hall of the chambers wing as quietly as they could. They knew that there would only be guards outside the doors to the wing, and outside their parents bedroom, although they were dragons when they were asleep their hearing was quite bad, as they slept rather heavily. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the brothers breathing and the gentle pad of their shoes, even the guards were rather silent tonight, opposed to their normal gambling and drinking they would do when they were assured the royals and servants were sound asleep in their beds. Alfred scanned the hall with his blue eyes, they were rather dim in the moons dull glow of ghostly white which beamed through the castle windows. Mathew looked a little nervous although he had done this multiple times before and would probably keep on doing it until either of them had the guts to tell the brother's parents and allow one of them to court the other... which wouldn't be any time soon as in the time they were in it was considered a great social disgrace if one was homosexual. Most people would look upon you in scorn and utter disgust. People would call the royal family of the kingdom disloyal and a disgrace to the people. Although his parents were both men so he also wondered how that went down with the people...He had to ask that when he got home... Anyway he and Mathew had finally got to the window in the west wing of the chambers wing and opened it fearfully. Mathew went first and beckoned Alfred after him. Alfred gulped and swung his legs gracefully out of the window. He shook and carefully slid down the drainage pipe so far to meet Mathew at the bottom. Mathew nodded and jumped gracefully to the panel over to the left of the pipe and began to clamber down it with ease. Alfred, however, landed with a bit of a ruckus and shook the panel slightly with Mathew giving him a 'be careful' look and proceeding down the panel quickly. Soon they reached the bottom and sighed in relief, although they still had to get over the wall.

Mathew panted a little before he steadied himself and closed his eyes focusing on the task he had to do. He knitted his eye brows together slightly and focused intently. Soon the young princes shirt began to bulge slightly and the sound of cotton snapping was heard until ice blue and white wings burst forcefully out of his shirt and Mathew spread them wide, they looked like the sky and the white looked like cotton wool clouds that looked soft and fluffy. Alfred soon snapped out of his trance and did the same as his brother. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated hard, his eyebrows were calm but he was secretly freaking out on the inside, he had not summoned his wings in quite a long time, and he was out of practice. He continued to concentrate and eventually the sound of cotton snapping reached his ears and his wings too burst through his shirt. His , however, were a blood red with a few coal black scales dotted around making a curling shape on each of his wings going away from his body. He peaked open his eyes and sighed quietly that he could still actually summon his wings after years. He stretched them wide and sighed as the muscles flexed and the bones gave satisfying popping noises. Alfred smiled brightly at Mathew who smiled shyly and flipped his hands to say that Alfred should follow him. They folded their wings behind their backs and jogged over to the tall wall. Mathew pressed himself against it and checked the area, Alfred waited for his brother to give the signal, he did and they spread their wings and jumped slightly to get off the ground and flapped their leathery wings. They quickly gained height and easily scaled the wall with out being caught or causing trouble.

The brothers landed safely and Mathew spoke a little tiredly.

"I'm going t-to meet um Gilbert.. so um have a good trip.." Alfred smiled warmly.

"Dude go have fun and be sure to say I've gone to see a friend to our fathers in the morning..." Mathew smiled at him and saluted him before flying to the east. Alfred waved a little before he turned to the west.

"Time to go visit my little get away off the coast of the far land..." With that Alfred spread his fiery wings wide and flew off into the western night...

* * *

Once Kiku was allowed out he apologised to his fathers and retreated to his room. In all honesty Kiku couldn't hate his father for what he'd done mainly because he knew that the king had a horrifying childhood and had suffered much, much worse. So Kiku simply accepted his punishments and forgave his father.

Kiku was to meet a princess soon as he was told by his brother. So once he had finished reading one of the guards called in some servants who immiadlatley attacked him with clothes, hair brushes and questions. He sighed and went through the torture of having to choose his outfit and weather he wanted his hair, straight, curly or something other that Kiku didn't want to remember. After they had finished the raven dismissed all his servants apart from one. His closest friend in the castle apart from Elizaveta, his name was Toris, he came from Ivan's land and feared the man greatly however when he was not around the king Toris was a very good friend to have. 'I have to go don't I?' Kiku asked sitting on his bed and running his hand along the pheonix's fiery coloured feathers. Toris nodded smiling softly 'Afraid so Kiku... um.. sorry?' Kiku allowed a small laugh to escape his lips. He didn't laugh infront of many people only Toris, Mei and Eliza but nobody else. 'So...have you, eto, have you got any idea why I'm not a dragon yet?' Kiku asked shyly. He and Toris had been wondering this for a while now and Toris agreed to help Kiku search. Toris shook his head 'I had a idea but I suppose it's somewhat impossible for you to be a water dragon of sorts since you go into water everyday and nothing has been triggered...'

The two converest some more before it was time for Kiku to meet a noblewoman from the Saulith kingdom. If Kiku was completley honest with himself he was not looking forward to meeting her. But he did. The raven stood on the steps with the King and Queen awaiting the arrival of The duchess of Valencia, who's name was oddly enough Valencia. As she arrived she immidiatley shivered, not used to the cold atmosphere of his Kingdom. She smiled when she saw Kiku and waved happily and all too confident. But the prince politley smiled back as he was led the girl into the castle. Valencia clung to Kiku's arm tightly until they were out of view of the king and queen. Kiku had led Valencia to one of the ballrooms where a small ball was being held. But once they were out of view Valencia let go of Kiku and grinned wildly 'Hola, Kiku nice to meet you' He looked slightly taken aback and she laughed brightly 'Le siento, but I am not looking to marry, my parents decided that I needed to though, can we be friends though?' Kiku sighed in relief and nodded 'Hai, Valencia-san, arigatou' The two were quite happy with their decision and to avoid acting like a lovestruck fool valencia suggested that they go outside to the gardens. The prince quickly agreed not wanting his personal space invaded again.

Once the two were outside Valencia began talking like nobody else Kiku had heard before using both her language mixed in with his. He didn't catch much of it and only nodded here and there. 'But anyway I didn't know that the prince was a mermaid-man, merman! I thought you were all dragons but it's clear you can't be!' Kiku looked at her blankly 'Eto...Valencia-san...what do you mean merman?' She stopped her chatter and opened her eyes to look at him 'You mean you're not a mermaid!? But you look just like one! The hair the eyes, skin colour everything! Even your voice!' Kiku tried to ignore his thumping heart. 'Ok...well w-we can change the subject! Like did you know the queen of Saulith is pregnant! I think that's so cute! These elves gave him a potion so he could have kids! Alot of the citizens are shocked but I think it's beyond adorable! I wonder what they'll call them!' She kept on talking and Kiku absent mindedly spoke back but his mind was buzzing with thoughts. Was he a merman? If he was then how? In a family of dragons...how was that possible...He had to find out for himself, or get Toris to help him. Once night fell Valencia went to the guest wing to rest, as Kiku was walking back towards his bedroom Toris caught up to him 'You wanted to see me Kiku?' Kiku nodded,

'Toris-san I know this is alot to ask but c-could you tell the Queen that I have gone to visit Elizaveta for a small while? Also could you read on the subject of mermaids for me?' Toris bit his lip but nodded, not knowing what the prince was up to but not wanting to question either. The determined look in Kiku's eyes told him that his friend had a plan and he would go through with it no matter what.

Once the King had fallen asleep and Toris was able to tell Yao that Kiku was staying at Elizabeveta's, Kiku snuck out. He wasn't able to fly to his destination like dragons but had to take a long carrige ride to the coast. He knew Mei would be in the waters, probably asleep. Mei was a mermaid and if anyone was able to tell Kiku if he was one too or not it'd be her. The carrige ride was uneventful and the raven watched the stars that seemed to be following him, he sighed softly deciding to sketch something thats when he noticed a pair of bright green eyes looking at him from under the opposite seat. Kiku looked closer and saw that it was Midnight, his new cat. She had snuck on. Kiku smiled warmly and picked her up from her spot under the seat. The prince sat his cat next to him and began to sketch. The cat stayed as still as possible as if it understood what Kiku was doing.

A while after Kiku finished his sketch the driver of the carrige had pulled up at the coast. Kiku thanked him and got off,taking his bag with him. He walked over to the waters edge and dipped a hand in noticing it wasn't as cold as he expected it to be. He looked to his left and saw his boat tied to the dock. The light was on signalling that the driver was already in the boat. The raven quickly made his way to the boat, Midnight following closley behind. The two got onto the boat before signalling the driver to move the boat. After it had been removed from the docks the boat set off, after a while the boat passed a couple of lillypads floating on the water and Kiku told the driver to stop. He had sent his pheonix to send a message to mei earlier that evening so she knew when to meet him and where. Her head emerged from the water and she waved brightly at Kiku. 'Hey! So y'think you're a mermaid?' She laughed, she was quoting a play she'd been to nodded 'But uh...I..how do you turn from mermaid to human?' he was sat on the edge of the boat now. 'Easy, you jump into the water, only sea water though, bath water doesn't work. And just think of not having legs but a mermaid tail I guess. I have to do that anyway. For some people they have to simply touch sea water and others have to recite a small spell' Kiku nodded before deciding to take the risk and jump. He concentrated like mei had said and felt a strange sensation wrap around his legs. It was over all too soon and before Kiku knew what had happened Mei laughed 'Wow! Kiku you were right!' He gasped and looked down. She was right Instead of his legs kicking to stay upright he had a midnight blue tail that swished back and forth keeping him upright. 'I-I was?...b-but ho-wha?' Mei only laughed again 'It doesn't matter not right now! You're a merman! That's awesome!' Kiku tried to calm himself and nodded. The water wasn't cold when he was like this. It felt normal...having a mermaid tail felt odd though. Kiku looked back towards the boat and nodded signalling the driver to go to his destenation, Kiku would meet him there. 'Ok...mei-kun...so I-I can breathe underwater right?' Mei nodded

'Kiku you really need to learn about mermaids don't you? Of course we can. How else would we live underwater!...Want to try?' Her eyes glimmered in excitment. The prince swallowed audiably, 'I...I suppose so.' She smiled and took a hold of his shoulders. 'Ready? One...two...THREE!' And on three she pushed Kiku underwater following him down laughing. Kiku held his breath feeling panicked but trying not to show it where as Mei just laughed again 'You can breathe you know. I'm not letting you go until you try it.' The raven's eyes widened at how clearly he could hear Mei underwater, then at the realisation that this was a matter of drown or risk it. So he let go of the breath that he was holding and had a go at breathing in. He felt himself being able to breathe like normal which shocked him beyond belief. He forced himself not to faint while Mei watched amused at the many expressions crossing Kiku's face. 'Told you. But you should probably go now. Wouldn't want to miss your holiday' Kiku nodded dumb struck, Mei sighed and grabbed her best friends wrist pulling him deeper into the water before dashing off tail swishing behind her, Kiku still in tow as he tried to put things into order. The fact that he was a mermaid scared him but made him happy too. At least he wasn't simply a human like he thought. Shaking his head the raven prince put those thoughts into the back of his mind and swam alongside Mei who let go of him as she realised that he was back to his senses. The confusion could wait until he got to his 'second home'

* * *

Meghan:

Oh god it was so hard to write this chapter even reading loads didn't help to get any inspiration although I hope this chapter is suffice. And since Kl- I mean Riley told me to write longer authors notes I am. Be proud of me hmph! But really I appreciate all of you reading our stories and stuff so see you later! *walks off out of the room to get tea*

Me: Well that's better! Oh and my real name is Klaudia but I prefer to be called riley! Also meg you tea drinking sheep! Oh yup meggy-moos is from England and drinks tea like the hetalian brit.I'm polish but I don't go like-totally or anything all the time trust me! I am a hetalia fangirl who draws pretty well and speaks alot of languages (or is learning them XD) And yet we both live in britain it isn't as elegant as hetalia makes it out to be though...-.-


	5. Chapter 5

Kiku smiled softly as he worked his way across the golden sandy beach. The sand felt warm against his feet and he wiggled his toes contently letting the golden power sift in between his toes. He turned his head to the left, his chopped, raven bangs bouncing slightly with the small breeze he created. His gaze softened as the sky was painted with warm orange and yellow hues with traces of pink dotted around in wavy lines. It was sunrise. Kiku had figured that much out. The conception of him being a merman was still unreal to him however, he had doubted it entirely until last night. Just seeing himself with a fish tail completely stumped him, how could he even be a merman when he was born from a dragon family? He had to ask his more lenient father about why he is a merman and not a dragon, as he was a dragon ...wasn't he? He really just wanted to get around the idea of being the outcast of the family, not even to mention the trouble he was probably going to get into when his fathers realized he had run off again out of their radar and monitoring range. He smiled pitifully to himself as he continued to walk down the glistening beach. The Sun's rays touch the sand, enticing it with a warm and friendly glow, it could brighten up anyone's day, just not Kiku's. He watched as Midnight, his new adopted companion, rolled around on her back and meowed loudly, indicating for her white spotted belly to be rubbed. Kiku chuckled quietly and sat down next to the meowing kitten cross legged to ensure his attire was not crumpled and was kept neat just in case he did meet any people on the island, although he had been here multiple times, and no one had showed up to make him leave, or talk to him in the least.

He fondly rubbed the kittens belly and she purred contently with her dark brown eyes closed, as if she was giving him a happy looking smile, that would be a nice thing for someone to do for him. Just for someone to smile brightly at him, it would make his burdens fly away, and maybe he could enjoy life for once, instead of being forced to not leaving the castle. To be kept under lock and chain and under constant surveillance twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, even guards outside your room while you slept, all just to make sure that he couldn't run away and leave his fathers and brother. He sighed as Midnight rolled around on top of the warm sand still purring happily as the warmth was taken in by her fur. His brown orbs locked with Midnight for a few seconds before Midnight decided she wanted more then just her belly rubbing and she flung herself onto Kiku's lap. Kiku jumped slightly and chuckled quietly as Midnight rubbed her pitch black fur along his soft attire leaving hairs stuck in the fabric which Kiku would have to sit and pull out later. He raised a pale hand and pulled it along the fussy kitten's back gently. Midnight once again began to purr, content with the attention Kiku was granting her. Kiku fussed the kitten for a few minutes before he steadily picked her up and plopped her down next to him so she couldn't get his clothes dirty. Midnight looked at Kiku with large innocent eyes and Kiku smiled at her, which she returned with a fond meow before she sat down her tail curling around her neatly. Kiku sighed as they watched the sun fully rise together.

It peaked over the blue horizon and slowly made itself more obvious as it's rays hit Kiku's face and warmed his skin, Midnight squinted as her deep brown orbs adjusted to the bright light of the morning sun. Kiku smiled warmly as he loved the sunrise and the sunset scenes. Sunrise was the start to a new and fresh day, while a sunset marked the end of a day, whether it may be good or bad. They both continued to watch the sunrise, Kiku with a small smile on his seemingly stotic face, and Midnight rolling around in the sand absorbing the warmth it was giving her. Kiku watch for a while before he opened his mouth to speak to the kitten that laid next to him rolling around crazily.

"I just wish I didn't have to reave this wondrous place Midnight...I wish I courd rive here with out my famiry, that wourd be the rife right..?..." He chuckled to himself before steadily getting up off the sand, dusting himself off and picking Midnight up with a gentle grip. He stroked Midnight's ears, which made the kitten purr again, before he strolled away from the beach and into the tree line and into the undergrowth.

Kiku walked back over to a little cabin he had found abandoned on the island, which means someone had been her before, but they must have been long gone, as there was no sign of life anywhere on the island, or in the cabin itself. Kiku put Midnight down as he shut the door behind him and opened the window to let some air into the rather spacious cabin, but it was home none the less, for now anyway. Kiku walked over to the kitchen and found his shoes thrown in the corner of the room rather carelessly, which means Midnight must have been playing with them earlier before they went to the beach to watch the sunrise. He sighed and tsked quietly to himself before he slipped them into a cupboard near by so Midnight couldn't destroy them along with the mouse she had found and was chasing around the floor. Kiku gently scooped up the frightened mouse before Midnight could pounce on the poor creature and kill it, but it was only her nature. He quickly opened the door and put the mouse outside with out letting Midnight out so she couldn't go and hurt the small creature. Kiku went into the main room of the cabin and looked around for his cushion, but it wasn't anywhere to be seen. He search all around the room, even under things, but it wasn't there. He sighed and went back into the kitchen and put some water into a kettle, before placing it over a fire in the hearth to heat up for him a cup of tea and for some breakfast. He then quickly shuffled out of the kitchen and into a smaller room to check his things were all still there. He quickly scanned over the room and his eyes locked onto his Katana which was still safely in it's sheath. He walked into the room and picked up the light blade and sighed...until he heard breathing coming from the next room over. He steadied his breathing so he wouldn't give himself away before he quietly sneaked into the hall and over to the wooden door of the bedroom and listened again. The breathing sounded steady and not ragged like a robbers would be, it sounded steady and rhythmically calm. Kiku silently opened the door and stepped inside before he froze...someone was asleep in his bed!

* * *

Meghan: Like oh my fudging god this was a lot of fun to write! Can't wait until I get to write the bloody next chapter people! By the way I actually did draw Arthur as a mother fudging dragon baby! He still has caterpillar eyebrows! XD Until next time!

Riley: You n your britishness megs :3 oh and merry christmasness everyone love chu alls!Next chappy will be all alfred ^-^ Until next time

Riley & Meg


End file.
